


that james dean daydream look in your eyes

by troubadore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: "It's just Shiro," he tells his reflection. His eyes look brighter than usual. "Shiro doesn't care if your shirt has a sriracha stain on it or not. He likes you anyway."It helps, a little. Rationally, he knows he could go on this date in his usual ratty band tees and sweats and his boyfriend would still call him the prettiest thing he's ever seen (and while it embarrasses Keith, it also makes him feel warm with happiness, so he hasn't told Shiro to stop), but this is their first Valentine's Day as an Official Couple; it should bespecial.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	that james dean daydream look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockyStix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyStix/gifts).



> happy valentine's day, mivi! i was your sheithlentines gifter this year and i thank you for your patience as i struggled to get my irl obligations to allow me to get this done for you! hope you like it! ♡

Keith takes one more look at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying not to listen to the little voice in his head that says he needs to change his shirt for the fifth time. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"It's just Shiro," he tells his reflection. His eyes look brighter than usual. "Shiro doesn't care if your shirt has a sriracha stain on it or not. He likes you anyway." 

It helps, a little. Rationally, he knows he could go on this date in his usual ratty band tees and sweats and his boyfriend would still call him the prettiest thing he's ever seen (and while it embarrasses Keith, it also makes him feel warm with happiness, so he hasn't told Shiro to stop), but this is their first Valentine's Day as an Official Couple; it should be  _ special _ . 

"Keith!" He looks over his shoulder as his mom calls up the stairs to him. "Your man is here!" 

Embarrassment overtakes the nerves a bit as he calls back, "Okay!" and rushes back to his room for his wallet and keys. He grabs his jacket, stuffs his phone in his pocket, determines he's got everything after one last sweeping glance, and stomps down the stairs right into Shiro's open, waiting arms. 

Shiro presses soft lips against his temple and Keith melts against him. "Hey, cherrybomb." 

"Hi," Keith murmurs back, face smushed in Shiro's shirt. He pulls back, tilts his head up, and smiles into the kiss he's given. He can taste a hint of the cinnamon gum his boyfriend likes and has to make a conscious effort not to lick into Shiro's mouth for more of it because his mom is  _ right there _ .

Shiro pulls away too soon and Keith just manages to bite back a whine. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I'm starving." 

"Have fun, you two," his mom says as they head out the door to Shiro's bike. Keith feels her eyes on them as he slides on behind his boyfriend, putting on his helmet. "Eleven PM curfew, Keith. You've got school." 

"Sure thing, Mom," he calls back, but he's not sure she hears it over the rev of the engine as Shiro pulls out of the driveway and they're off. 

They go through the drive-thru of the nearest burger place, because Keith had told Shiro he didn't want to do fancy no matter what society said of the day (to which Shiro had sighed in relief and called him perfect before kissing him senseless), and then drive outside the city limits to the hill overlooking the lake. It still gets dark pretty fast this time of year and the sky is a blanket of inky black by the time they find a spot to park. 

Shiro spreads out a blanket on the grass, like a proper gentleman, and Keith crosses his legs and leans back on his hands, looking up at the stars. 

"How's teaching classes?" he asks, taking the burger Shiro holds out to him. "Anyone falling asleep during lectures?" 

Shiro chuckles and shakes his head. "No, but I did catch two more people doodling hearts with my name in them on their tests. No portraits of me, though." 

Keith hides a grin by taking a bite of his burger. He still has that test, the one that he'd drawn a bust of the hot Physics class TA on thinking he'd just erase it all before handing it in. He'd been so embarrassed when Shiro had asked him to stay after class and pointed it out because he'd forgotten about it in his rush to hand the test in by the end of the class period. 

Too busy daydreaming of the stars and soft eyes telling him he'd get there one day. 

"That's a shame," he says once he's swallowed his bite. He stuffs a handful of fries in his mouth, chews, and swallows them too before adding, "Everyone should be doodling you on their tests. You're a work of art." 

It makes Shiro look away with a big grin, cheeks flushing, and Keith can't resist leaning over to kiss one, right beneath his eye. Shiro turns his head and pecks him back before he can pull away, quick and playful, and Keith's chest has never felt so full of butterflies. 

"What about you?" Shiro asks. He takes a big bite of burger and then talks with his mouth full like a slob. "Classes okay on your end?" 

Keith shrugs. "I guess. I'm passing, if that's what you mean. Probably won't have to take my finals, so that's a plus. Senoritis is a bitch, though. Lance asked me to ditch half the day with him last week and I almost said yes." 

It makes Shiro snort-laugh and choke on his soda. Keith thinks, briefly, how much of a shame it is that he's managed to kill his boyfriend on their first official Valentine's Day date before he catches his breath again. He snickers when Shiro pushes him playfully and pushes him back and they spend a couple minutes trying to push each other over until Keith ends it by stealing a kiss and humming in content when his boyfriend melts into it. 

They're both grinning like idiots when Shio pulls away, and Keith lets him twine their fingers together, squeezing them once, before finally separating and going back to their food.

Picking up their conversation thread, Shiro asks, "So, no ditching for you. Does that mean you've been applying to colleges?" 

"Some." Keith takes a bite of his burger, chewing thoughtfully. "Got accepted into a couple, but without scholarships, I'd have to get a job or two, and I don't know if I want to commit to that yet. I'm thinking of staying local for now, though. Maybe do community college for a while." 

"I'm really proud of you, you know," Shiro says, bumping their heads together. "I know how hard you work, and I'm glad you've got options. You're gonna flourish in whatever you set your mind to." 

_ You're going to reach the stars _ —he doesn't say it, but it's what he means _.  _ It warms Keith just as much as Shiro calling him  _ pretty  _ or  _ perfect  _ or  _ cherrybomb,  _ and he hides his face by leaning into his boyfriend's muscular bicep. Shiro's arm comes around his waist and pulls him closer, and he leans his head on top of Keith's. 

"You gonna wait for me at the other end?" he asks. 

He feels Shiro press a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll meet you there." 

When they finish their food, they lie back on the blanket, Keith curled into Shiro's side, and Shiro points out the different constellations. He talks about the myths behind them, the science, how they're going to visit them one day, together. They'll fly across the galaxy like they race bikes, chasing each other through the stars. They'll find undiscovered planets and alien civilizations. 

"We'll map the universe, cherrybomb," Shiro murmurs against his cheek, leaving feather-light kisses against his skin, "see it all and then some. You and me." 

"I like the sound of that." 

Keith turns into him, slotting their mouths together. Shiro licks into him immediately, hand coming up to cradle his head and hold him in place, hold him close. He hums, content, and heat blooms in his chest, but it's calm, just burning embers; the passion he knows is stirring in him stays dormant. They'll find a time for it, but for now—

For now, it's the best Valentine's date Keith's ever had, and as they pull apart, breaths coming just a hair heavier, he settles back down against his boyfriend and returns his gaze to the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> im planning a little smutty sequel to follow so stay tuned for that ! 
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) // [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
